vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caster (Merlin)
Summary Caster is a Caster-Class Servant that appears during the fifth and seventh singularity, E Pluribus Unum and Babylonia respectively. He later takes up the position of Grand Caster. Caster's True Name is Merlin, the "Magus of Flowers". The son of the Queen of Wales and an incubus, he orchestrated the events leading up to Arturia Pendragon's rise as the King of Camelot and served as one of her closest advisers until the closing years of her reign. He left her service while fleeing from an "evil witch", entering Avalon on the Far Side of the World. However, he later finds himself trapped in a tower that only the innocent may exit, thus being imprisoned for eternity as he had long since transcended death. Despite being summoned as Caster and being a Grand Caster candidate, Merlin would normally be an adolescent higher order being, an enemy of humanity identical to the Beasts. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, at least 7-A with Magecraft. at least High 7-A, likely 6-C with Holy Sword | Unknown Name: Caster, Grand Caster. Merlin, the Magus of Flowers Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Several centuries old (Was alive before Arturia Pendragon was born) Classification: Caster-class Servant, Grand Caster-Class Servant, Magus, Half-Incubus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Sleep Manipulation (Kept Tiamat's consciousness asleep until the defeat of the Gorgon), Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Dream Manipulation and Mind Manipulation through Magecraft. Power Nullification (His flowers managed to nullify Tiamat's Divine Authority within the Chaos Tide), Clairvoyance (Possesses "The Eyes that See Through the World", allowing him to view everything in the present era down to the tiniest detail), Expert Swordsman, Reality Warping (Can override reality to recreate the Garden of Avalon for a short time), Transmutation (Transforms the ground he walks on into a flower field, can change people's gender), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Immortality (Types 1 and 5; Merlin cannot die as he has transcended death), Immunity to Death Manipulation (As he has transcended death, Merlin has no concept of death unless it is forcefully placed upon him by a being of great power) and Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation) Attack Potency: At least City level+ (Actively enters close combat while wielding his Holy Sword), at least Mountain level with Magecraft (As one of the greatest magi in existence and a Grand Caster candidate he should be comparable to Solomon). At least Large Mountain level, likely Island level with Holy Sword (Should at least be comparable to Caliburn) | Unknown (Is an identical being to the Beasts) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (At least comparable to other servants) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the finest athletes) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class+ | Unknown Durability: At least City level+, at least Island level with magecraft (Blocked Cú Alter's thrown Gáe Bolg) | Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range with his Holy Sword, Several kilometers with Holy Sword's activation. Unknown with Magecraft Standard Equipment: His staff and a Caliburn-like sword Intelligence: Merlin is an incredibly powerful Magus and is considered one of the greatest Magi in existence, made evident by the fact that he's qualified to be summoned as Grand Caster. He considers himself on par with the King of Magic, a boast supported by his possession of Clairvoyance of the highest order, signifying his supreme mastery over thaumaturgy. His skill is such that Rin Tohsaka declares that exceedingly difficult tasks like changing Arturia's gender and arranging for Mordred's birth would be all but simple to him. He even managed to escape his own prison for the final battle against Tiamat. He is also a very skilled swordsman, having served as Arturia's sword instructor well into the early years of her reign. However, Merlin is also rather lazy and would opt to use his Holy Sword over his strongest spells to avoid biting his tongue during incantations. Weaknesses: Merlin is laid-back, lazy, childish and rarely serious unless the situation is dire. He often bites his tongue during incantations and thus prefers to use his Holy Sword. He is somewhat full of himself and enjoys flaunting his superior magical prowess. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Garden of Avalon: The Forever-Sealed Utopia: Merlin's Noble Phantasm, in which he reproduces the “tower” where he is trapped in. It also reproduce its surroundings on the Far Side of the World. In such a mana-rich environment, Merlin is able to freely utilize his magecraft and holy sword, while those of the modern age would literally burst upon breathing in this garden's air. In addition, anyone who has sinned cannot escape this area until it falls apart on its own, as only the innocent may pass through its gates. Class Skills * Item Construction: A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. Despite his confidence in his ability of constructing magical items, he is not particularly talented at it, resulting in a C-rank in this skill. * Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. Merlin usually gets tired of his workshops and throws them away after using them for a bit, resulting in a C-rank in this skill. * High Speed Incantation: A skill that reflects one's capacity to recite incantations in a fraction of the time normally needed for it. Although Merlin's prodigious ability as a magus and his beautiful pronunciations would give him a high rank, his tendency to bite his tongue when talking too quickly lowers this skill's rank to C. * Hybrid: A skill that reflects one's heritage as a hybrid of something inhuman. Merlin who is half incubus and has fully inherited all of their traits possesses an EX-rank in this skill. Personal Skills * Illusionism: The ability to interfere with the psyche and the projection of illusions into the real world through magecraft. Merlin is an exceedingly skilled practitioner of this art, allowing him to easily project nightmares in the realm of the psyche or the real world, or easily cover an area the size of an entire village in illusions. * Dreamlike Charisma: A skill whose canon effects are currently unknown. * Hero Creation: An ability that represents Merlin ability to raise Kings, due to being considered the most prominent king maker in the world he boasts an EX-rank. * Independent Manifestation: Is a skill that allows Merlin to manifest independently in the current world. Although it is normally exclusive to Beast-class Servants, Merlin was able to give this to himself while he was "playing the part of the Master's Servant", allowing him to manifest projections of himself while pretending to be a summoned Servant. Other Abilities * Clairvoyance: The ability that represents exceptional eyesight. Only Magi who possesses Clairvoyance of the highest order have reached the zenith of magecraft. Differing from the King of Magic who sees the past, present and future, Merlin possesses "Eyes that See Through the World", allowing him to view everything in the present era down to the tiniest detail. * Flower Creation: Merlin can cover anything he walks on with flowers, even the Sea of Life used by Tiamat, nullifying her Divine Authority and providing solid ground for Chaldea's Servants to battle her on. Key: Servant | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Air Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Curse Users Category:Dream Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Teachers Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sleep Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier